1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to fluid flow systems using magnetically coupled meters and chemical feeder devices and in particular to an improved electronically controlled chemical feeder device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is necessary at times to accurately add chemicals or other substance to fluid flowing through a conduit and there are currently available mechanical systems which utilize gear trains and external time delay relays for adding the chemical or other substance to the fluid.